


Merry Chibimas!

by darling_pet, distantstarlight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Best Friends, Book Scavenger Hunt, Chibibatch, Christmas, Cuteness Trigger, Entertaining Bored Detectives, Holiday Sweetness, It's mostly pictures, M/M, paper dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are stranded inside a rather nice library for the afternoon on Christmas Eve, how does one entertain a bored detective in these circumstances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE THANKS to Chibibatch (joanacchi.tumblr.com) for allowing darling_pet and I to use their precious adorable characterizations for this aimless and likely harmless story.

“We’re only here until the roads open again. We’re lucky the librarian is as snowed in as we are. Relax. Find a book to read.” John was already immersing himself in a holiday picture book, a reminiscent smile on his face as he clearly relived moments of his past.

It was Christmas Eve and they’d both hoped to make it back to London before midnight. A two-hour wait was all they needed to while away, so John had located a nearby public space where they now enjoyed warmth and comfort. Sherlock was bored, and he said so, “Bored.”

John rolled his eyes and picked a book off the holiday display, “We could read out to one another.”

“Bored!” insisted Sherlock.

John rolled his eyes but he was prepared with several distractions. They were scheduled to be on the road for an entire week, and John knew how easily Sherlock’s nerves frayed if he began to notice time passing. He pulled up a story on his phone, “Fine, let’s have a bit of a hunt. I’m going to read you clues and you have to match each clue with a relevant book.”

Sherlock groaned loudly and scowled mightily, “Fine.” Agreeing wasn’t really a problem. They had time to fill, and no place safe to go until the snowplows and shovels had done their job. Sherlock knew he’d never make it without _something_ to do, and John’s games were sometimes entertaining.

“On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…” sang John almost in a whisper. They were in a library, after all.

“Stop!” cried Sherlock.

John didn’t. “A partridge in a pear tree!”

Sherlock scowled and stomped away. Five minutes later he presented John with a book. “Here.” He said petulantly, thrusting it at his best friend, “Satisfactory?”

John grinned and just read out the second verse, “On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.”

Sherlock disappeared for several minutes before coming back and triumphantly brandishing a book.

A smug grin presented itself as he drew out another book, “A pair.” He stated.

John read the next line, “On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, three French hens, two turtledoves, and a partridge in a pear tree.

Sherlock was only gone for a minute this time, determined not to fail twice. “Mycroft is always going on about this woman, he’s a glutton for her recipes.” He had a cookbook open to the poultry section. John flipped through it quickly, his sweet smile proud and full of encouragement.

Sherlock nearly broke into a run when John asked for four calling birds. “The natural history section here is intriguing.” Sherlock made a note on his mobile to ask after some particular volumes at a later date. He looked at his best friend expectantly, “So?”

“The next line asks for five golden rings.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and came back with a well-loved copy of one of John’s favorites, “Hobbits.” Sherlock said solemnly. John nodded.

John insisted on singing his way through the entire list until he finally said “Six geese a-laying!”

“Allaying what? Fears? Concerns? Or do you mean alloy because that’s a very different thing.” John just eyed Sherlock who had to search around for much longer than he anticipated before he found something appropriate, “Well?”

 

“You’re missing one.” John remarked as Sherlock presented the next book.

“No, I think not John. Rather, like the ugly duckling, one of _us_ has yet to bloom into the graceful swan he was destined to be.”

John’s response wasn’t family rated.

 “John!” cried Sherlock happily, “ _Crime!_ ” He waved the next book right in John’s face before the soldier could work his way to “Six maids a milking.”

and then...

“Death, Sherlock? Seriously?” John looked askance at the next offering.

“Well, I haven’t read it but murdering several women could have happened in the book. We can’t tell without the facts.” John took it away and sent Sherlock off to find the next book before the detective began to read the end of the novel first.

“I’ve always meant to read this one.” John said, “Well done Sherlock, I wasn’t sure what you’d come up with for Ten Lords a-Leaping. Why were they leaping anyway?”

 

 

“Useful.” Said John as he pursued the cover of the next title, “We could use some of these skills, what with how hard you are on the pipes at home.”

“Convenient how they just so happened to have a book with the exact same title you needed.” Sherlock just shrugged and began to look bored again. The librarian came over to tell them that the roads were finally open, and that their driver had called to say he was returning to pick them up for the last part of their journey.

“What a nice library. It was very quiet in there, but didn’t it feel like someone was watching us?”

John led the way out, "No, why?"

 

 

Starring ChibiSherlock, ChibiJohn,

and guest appearance by ChibiMoriarty

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when librarians are left unsupervised.


End file.
